


Concrete Jungle Where Dreams Are Made Of

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam moved to NYC with Blaine for college, he never expected things to turn out as they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

To be honest, until more than halfway through his senior year at McKinley, Sam had never really given any thought to the idea of going to New York City after graduation. He wasn’t going to be a star, not like Rachel or Kurt or Blaine and he wasn’t super smart, so a scholarship to a college in NYC was out of the question…or so he thought.

Apparently, places like the Pratt Institute appreciated his artistic skills and, with Blaine’s help, he wrote a decent essay, impressed the interviewer with his diverse array of interests (football playing, synchronized swimming, singing, dancing, guitar playing nerdy artists who helped support their family during bad times weren’t too common, who knew?) and found himself receiving a full ride. His parents had reacted with tears of happiness for him, hugging him tight and telling him they always knew he’d achieve his dreams.

Sam loved his parents.

Of course, Blaine got into NYADA (Sam had never had the slightest doubt he would) and his parents had responded by buying him a brownstone in the city. Sam wasn’t actually sure they’d seen Blaine in person to congratulate him, but Blaine had shrugged it off, saying they preferred to express their regard through money and gifts rather than affection. That just sounded wrong to Sam, so he made sure to let his friend know how proud he was of him and gave him extra hugs whenever the opportunity arose.

Living with Blaine had just happened. Sam had been packing up his stuff at the Hummel-Hudson’s, planning to bring whatever couldn’t fit in his dorm back to his parents in Kentucky, when Blaine began slapping shipping labels onto boxes. Shipping labels addressed to his brownstone. Sam had totally tried to protest, saying he would be fine in the dorms, but Blaine had turned the puppy dog eyes at him and asked if he was going to leave him to face life in New York all alone.

Really, how could Sam say no to that argument?

Living in New York was different than anything Sam had ever known. Blaine was a great roommate, the brownstone was gorgeous (they spent most of the summer setting it up to their liking) and it was interesting to learn how to function in the city as an adult. Finding a market within walking distance, working out who was best at what chores (they were both rather tidy for 18 year old boys, but Sam was a better cook and Blaine worked miracles in the laundry room, getting stains out of clothes Sam would have just shrugged at and accepted as permanent) and learning how to navigate the city via subway (Adam, Kurt’s boyfriend had been helpful with that, attacking Sam’s subway map with multi-colored highlighters).

Their first night in the city, sitting on the floor amongst boxes and sharing a dinner of Chinese food straight out of the containers (they had yet to unpack the boxes in the kitchen), high on a mix of excitement and the sheer joy that they were there together, Sam kissed Blaine, right there over the Moo Shoo Pork. For a moment, Blaine froze and Sam thought he’d made a giant mistake…but then Blaine smiled against his lips and reached out to pull him closer.

Turned out they were pretty much perfectly suited for each other and friend love was already there, so the falling in love thing happened pretty easily. When they told their friends they were together, they were met by an array of positive responses that ranged from surprise to smirking.

Puck had simply messaged them, asking : So you’re telling me you weren’t doing it at all last year? Cuz you dudes were pretty much dating. We just assumed you were keeping it on the DL.

So, life in New York was awesome. Pratt was a great school, he was making new friends, saw a lot of their old friends (Rachel, Santana, Brittany – who moved to New York and reconciled with Santana -- and Kurt, who came with Adam attached) and his relationship with Blaine was probably the strongest he’d ever had.

On a Friday night a few weeks into fall semester, Sam and Blaine joined Rachel, Kurt, Adam, Santana and Brittany for a night out at Callbacks. Blaine didn’t have great memories of the place, but Rachel and Kurt insisted he needed to come along and make new, good memories. Sam agreed and even caved, saying he’d get up on stage and perform something. He hadn’t performed publicly since leaving McKinley, though he sang with Blaine at home and it was that promise that really convinced Blaine to join them.

Throughout the night, everyone in their group sang, standouts among a very talented crowd and Sam was understandably nervous by the time his name was called. Guitar in hand, he mounted the stage, squinting under the bright lights and clearing his throat uneasily. He could just see Blaine smiling at him and that made him feel a little better.

“Hi, everyone. I’m Sam and I’m gonna sing a song for you all tonight…Hope you like it”

He knew his song wasn’t anything like the show stopping numbers everyone else had been singing through the night, but he was kinda proud of it.

“I’ve always been the one to risk my heart  
On a whisper of love in my ear  
Too fast I fall without a care  
Hoping someone would want me near  
Over and over, cast aside and alone 

But the you came along to see the good in me  
No one thought we’d make it  
Past broken hearts were shaken  
But in your arms, I found trust and love  
Beyond my brightest dreams”

Country was not the usual sound one heard at Callbacks, but Sam was a country boy at heart. 

“Cuz my heart don’t hear their cruel words  
And I keep on movin’ forward  
To the one who makes me smile through my tears  
Take my hand in yours dear  
Oh, kiss away these dark days  
I love you so, you’re my only home  
I love you so, you’re my only home”

He was trying not to get too sappy, but he met Blaine’s gaze through the glare of the lights and he smiled. The words he was singing were meant for Blaine, something he obviously knew and Sam just hoped he wasn’t making a fool of himself.

“Your words, they touch me so  
Pick me up when I am down  
When the darkness has crept into my dreams  
And I can no longer stand on my own  
Your love gives me strength to carry on 

And when you’re blue, I’ll carry you  
Hold you tight and kiss away your pain  
You’re the one who sees me true  
And I will never leave you  
The one who’s made my world whole

Cuz my heart don’t hear the cruel words  
And I keep on movin’ forward  
To the one who makes me smile through my tears  
Take my hand in yours dear  
Kiss away these dark days  
I love you so, you’re my only home  
I love you so, you’re my only home.  
My heart is yours, my love  
I love you so, you’re my only home.”

When he finished, he smiled at the polite applause and scrambled off of the stage. As he wove through the tables, he was surprised when someone caught his arm. Turning, he found himself looking at a man in a grey suit and lilac shirt. “Can I help you, sir?”

The man produced a business card. “Michael Saunders. Talent scout for Artista Records. I’d like you to stop by tomorrow and record a demo. Your full name?”

“Sam Evans.” He blinked as he took the card. “What?”

“You’re good. If tomorrow goes well, we might want to sign you,” the man continued. “Can you come by around noon?”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam replied. “But why me? I mean, I’m not anything special. My friends are all incredible, they go to NYADA…I’m an art student!”

“Kid, most people who perform here are great and you’re one of them. You stand out because you have the sound and the look we want. Be there at noon.”

With that, he stepped away, pulling out a phone as he melted into the crowd.

Continuing toward the table where his friends were sitting, Sam glanced down at the card in his hand, still not sure exactly what had happened.

Blaine was up and out of his chair immediately, wrapping Sam in a tight embrace. “You were wonderful!” he said, voice soft and sincere. “You are wonderful.”

His words meant more to Sam than anyone else’s applause and he pressed a happy little kiss to Blaine’s lips. When they settled back into their seats, he asked, “Have any of you guys heard of Artista Records?”

Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Adam and Santana all nodded and Santana said, “Sure. They’re a division of Sony Entertainment. Sort of a big deal, Trouty.”

“Oh,” he said, now more surprised than ever. Placing the card on the table, he continued, “I’m supposed to go record a demo for them tomorrow.”

For a moment, everyone gaped at him and Brittany bubbled, “That’s great, Sam! Isn’t it?”

“It is,” Blaine agreed, smiling bright and grabbing Sam’s hand. “That’s awesome, Sam!”

“What are you going to sing?” Kurt asked, eyes wide. “Oh God, what are you going to wear? You can’t….”

“He said I have the look they want,” Sam interrupted, knowing he had to or risk a makeover. “So…This is a big deal?”

“People would kill for this opportunity, Sam,” Rachel said very seriously and Santana nodded.

Apparently, a fun night out with friends had the potential to turn into something more…the kind of more that could change his life.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

A year can make all the difference in the world.

September 2010, Sam was a sophomore, the new kid, unsure of himself and desperate to fit in.

September 2011, he was a 16-year-old stripper trying to help support his family when he didn't care anymore about what others thought of him, even though he was a mess of self-doubt.

September 2012, safe, surrounded by friends, it was easy to pretend he was entirely carefree and happy even as impending adulthood terrified him.

September 2013, he was in love, attending college in New York City, living a life most only dreamed of, truly happy… And man approached him and club to hand him a business card.

September 2014, he'd just finished touring with Carrie Underwood and his first album had gone platinum.

Despite being away for weeks at a time, he and Blaine were making things work between them and Sam was grinning as he pushed open the brownstones front door at 11 PM on a Tuesday night. The house was quiet and Sam toed off his boots in the mud room, depositing his bag and guitar in the living room before climbing the stairs. Pausing in the doorway, he smiled at the sight of Blaine curled up in their bed, hugging a pillow. His eyes were closed and earbuds in place and Sam crept over to crouch by the bed before saying, “Hey!”

Blaine's eyes flew open and he flailed, yanking out his earbuds and yelping, “Sam! You here! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow!”

Surging up onto the bed, Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine, kissing him deeply before burying his face in Blaine's neck and inhaling his sent. “Got an early flight,” he sighed. “I missed you. But guess what?”

“What?” Blaine asked, clutching at him.

“I'll be here for the next six weeks! Recording an album and some other stuff and I want to see your play open,” Sam told him. Blaine had a small role in a new off-off Broadway play and there was no way Sam was going to miss his big opening night.

He could hear the smile in Blaine's voice as he said, “You're really here. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sam murmured, pressing a kiss to the spot under Blaine’s jaw that always made him shiver. “Got some new songs I want you here tomorrow…and one I want you to sing with me.”

“Oh, your label won't like that,” Blaine replied, tugging at Sam's shirts, trying to get them out of the way.

There had been some initial worry that people wouldn't readily accept the idea that Sam was in a relationship with a man, but Sam refused to hide that fact. In the end, it hadn't really been much of an issue and his music had crossover appeal, charting high on both country and more pop/rock stations. There were some folks who didn't like it, sure, they're always were, but in general the response had been positive.

Puffing out a breath, Sam snorted. “Actually, they finally seem to have accepted that were together and have decided that it's just something that makes me stand out.”

“Well, that's better than having them throw beards at you.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, kicking off his jeans and grinning. “Tom Ford offered to dress us for the Grammys in February.”

Blaine gaped at him for a moment, then grabbed him and wrestled him onto the mattress, pressing a line of kisses down his chest. Pausing, he grinned wickedly and said, “After sex, I say we call Kurt and tell him about Tom Ford. He'll freak out.”

Throwing his head back, Sam laughed, then smirked. “I think that might have to wait till the morning…cuz I don't think I'll be done with you till then.”

From the smile on Blaine’s face, it was clear he was okay with that idea and, as he bent to suck on Sam’s hip bone, Sam stroked his curls and sighed happily.

It was so good to be home.


	3. Chapter 3

As 6 AM rolled around, Sam lay sprawled on his back, feeling his heart rate and breathing slowly begin to ease back to normal speeds. Blaine was smiling up at him from where his head rested on Sam's chest and he chuckled.

Running a hand through Blaine’s hair, Sam asked, “What's so funny?”

“I'm just glad I don't have class until noon,” Blaine sighed, leaning into his caress.

With a grin, Sam teased, “What, power naps between rounds aren't enough?”

“Oh, I'm awake… Exhausted in a good way, but awake. I'm just in no rush to get out of bed or go anywhere you aren't going to be,” Blaine murmured, pressing a kiss over Sam's heart.

Sam's arms tightened around Blaine for a moment and he said, “You’ve got two classes, right? I’ll come with you, hang out in the commons so we can grab lunch between classes. I’m all yours till Monday.”

“Good,” he replied. “I need some Sam time.”

Basking in the feeling of lying there with Blaine in his arms, Sam noticed the sunlight glinting off of his watch face and grinned. “Hey, I want to show you something,” he said, reaching to unbuckle the thick leather band.

As he set the watch aside, Sam turned his wrist, a broad swath of pale skin contrasting with his tan. Blaine drew breath and reached out a shaking finger to stroke the word inked on the delicate skin of Sam's inner wrist.

Blaine

“This is my signature,” he murmured. “You got my name, in my writing, tattooed on your arm?”

“Yeah,” Sam whispered, kissing the side of his head. “I've been keeping it covered ‘cuz I wanted you to see it first, not have some paparazzi get a shot of it was out jogging and spoil the surprise.”

The paparazzi didn't really seem to know what to make of Sam. He didn't go on drinking sprees, didn't smoke or sleep around and he was unfailingly nice to his fans. Sometimes photographers got pictures of him working out, drawing in a park somewhere or shopping at Whole Foods, but by media standards he wasn't particularly interesting.

They were far more fond of the celebrities who would stumble, drunk and stoned, out of nightclubs. Next of that, Sam's habit of finding a, book in any city he visited wasn't entertaining.

Still, as an openly bisexual man in a relationship with another man, he was something of a novelty in the country music world and it was usually someone with a camera trailing around, snapping pictures of his daily life. Last week, he'd stopped during his morning run to help an older couple change a tire. That had been all over the web within hours.

Wearing Blaine’s name on his skin, that was for Blaine to see first. Well, after Sam and Wolf, the tattoo artist in Toronto. He'd worn longsleeved shirts for a while (not fun in the August heat) before he could comfortably wear the watch.

Blaine pressed a kiss right over the inked, then gazed up at Sam with a besotted smile. “I like it,” he hummed. “I really, really like it. You have my name on you! My inner caveman is just…very moved.”

“I can tell,” Sam said cheekily, pressing his hip against Blaine’s cock, which was trying to twitch back to life. Three times in six hours was a respectable number, but not quite their personal best. “Round 4?”

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

**  
**

True to his word, Sam settled down on a couch in the main atrium of NYADA while Blaine rushed off to his modern ballet class. Pulling his tablet out of his messenger bag (he now knew why Blaine had sworn by them for years), he got to work fine tuning a new song. The basic lyrics and melody were good, but not quite what he wanted.

_I know I'm not just who you were looking for  
When you dreamed of the one  
Who would stand by you through the ups and downs  
The one who knows life in your kiss  
And reads love in the amber of your eyes_

_Your hand in mine, it gives me strength  
When the world shows its ugly face  
Your love keeps me warm and safe  
Together there is nothing we can't do,  
My friend, my home, my forever love  
My friend, my home, my forever love_

_Well, yes, I'm rough around the edges  
Awkward next to your unconscious grace  
Somehow you see the good in me  
Something inside I never knew  
Until that day, below the stars  
When you held me close and whispered words of love_

_Your hand in mine, it gives me strength  
When the world shows its ugly face  
Your love keeps me warm and safe  
Together there is nothing we can't do,  
My friend, my home, my forever love  
My friend, my home, my forever love_

_Your smile is a summers day  
Beautiful, bright and free  
Every day I'm still amazed you choose  
To give those smiles to me  
Every day, every smile, every tear, every breath  
I love you more than the last_

_Your hand in mine, it gives me strength  
When the world shows its ugly face  
Your love keeps me warm and safe  
Together there is nothing we can't do,  
My friend, my home, my forever love  
My friend, my home, my forever love_

_Your name, my love, written on my skin  
For all to see who is in my heart  
Even when we’re miles apart  
There you are, my love, never far  
And I can hardly wait  
To be right by your side again_

_Your love keeps me warm and safe  
Together there is nothing we can't do,  
My friend, my home, my forever love  
My friend, my home, my forever love_

He'd wait until he had his guitar in hand to work on the music, as it helped him with keeping the notes straight. As it was, he could hear the music in his head, but transcribing it onto the tablet was a pain and always hit or miss.

“Is that for Szczapa’s songwriting seminar.”

An unexpected voice startled Sam and he turned to face the person behind. He immediately recognized the woman as Carmen Thibodeau, a revered member of the NYADA staff.

“No, ma'am,” he said politely, rolling to his feet as manners dictated. “I'm not a student here. I'm just waiting for my boyfriend to get out of class.” 

She nodded at his tablet. “You do write music.”

“Yes, ma'am, I try,” he replied and she smiled faintly.

“Modesty is a wonderful trait and one I don't see very often around here,” she mused, then held out her hand. “May I?”

A little embarrassed, Sam handed over his tablet. In all honesty, he thought his music was pretty good, but Carmen Thibodeau was, according to Rachel, Kurt and Blaine one of _the_ figures in the world of Broadway and Opera, an expert on the classics.

“Written for guitar,” she said after moment. “Some of the transitions are quite clever. Country with a bit of rock influence.”

Sam smiled, pleased. “Yes, ma'am. I'm a country artist, but there's a lot of crossover these days. Some of the stations that play my stuff still shocked me.”

That earned a more penetrating look. “You’re a professional songwriter then?”

“I write and perform my own songs,” he said, then held out a hand. “Sam Evans, ma'am.”

She shook the offered hand and returned his tablet. “Carmen Thibodeau. Sam Evans…your album just went platinum. I've heard a few of your songs on the radio. You have a nice sound, convey emotion well.”

“Thank you,” Sam said, truly shocked that she knew his music.

“Classes will be getting out momentarily,” she told him with another slight smile. “The boyfriend you're waiting for…is he the one you wrote about? Your only home?”

Sam flushed and nodded. “Yes.”

Footsteps echoed on the stairs and she said, “It was nice to meet you, Sam. If you like to sit in on a few classes, just stop by my office.”

Then she turned and swept off through the crowd of admiring students.

“Sam!”

“Hey, Rachel,” Sam greeted his friend, embracing her as she reached the foot of the stairs. “Great to see you.”

“You too!” she breathed. “What were you talking to Mme. Thibodeau about?”

“Sam was talking to Mme. Thibodeau?” Kurt asked, approaching from a side hall.

“She saw me working on a song and asked about it,” Sam told him as he hugged Kurt in greeting. “She said I could observe some classes if I’d like to.”

“You should!” Rachel told him, then glanced over his shoulder and asked, “What are you all staring at?”

Turning, Sam saw a small cluster of young men and women gathered behind him and smiled. "Well, hi there."

A bright eyed young woman gazed at him and breathed, “You’re Sam Evans, aren't you?”

“I am,” he agreed, having gained some experience handling fans over the past year. “What's your name?”

“Tashina Taylor,” she said, grinning at his acknowledgment. “I'm a big fan.”

Several of the students with her expressed similar sentiments and one asked, “What are you doing here? Oh, are you going to give a guest lecture?”

That made Sam chuckle. “Lord no! I'm not qualified to give a lecture. I'm just here to see my boyfriend.”

As if on cue, Blaine appeared, smiling brightly at Sam, who extended a hand to him. Leasing their fingers together, Blaine rose up on his toes and quickly kissed Sam in greeting. “Hey, Sammy.”

“Oh my God!” One of the boys nearly squealed and Sam heard Kurt snort. “You're the boyfriend!”

“I am,” Blaine confirmed and Sam felt his free hand closed over Sam's wrist, stroking the letters of his name.

Sam spent a few minutes chatting with fans, signing autographs and taking pictures. One girl even asked him to wish her little sister a happy birthday and he nearly dropped the phone when the teenager shrieked happily in his year when he did so.

Eventually, they made their way to a nearby outdoor café, chatting happily as they waited for their food. Rachel and Kurt practically cooed over Sam's tattoo. They quizzed him about life on the road and were thrilled when Sam told them he'd take them by the studio Sunday when he was recording.

Leaning against Sam's shoulder with a smile, Blaine said, “Tell Kurt about the Grammys, Sam.”

Wide eyes swung to face Sam, who chuckled and said, “Tom Ford offered to dress Blaine and I.”

As Kurt gaped, Blaine chuckled. “He offered to dress you and your date, Sam. Don't make it sound like the man has any clue who I am.”

“It's only a matter of time till your name’s up on a marquee on Broadway,” Sam said, because he had no doubt Blaine was going to be a huge star.

Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I'm coming with you two when you go for your fitting,” Kurt said in a voice that brooked no argument.

With a grin, Sam nodded. “Okay.”

Then the conversation turned to the goings-on at NYADA, Kurt and Adams relationship (strong as ever) and Rachel's latest ex-boyfriend. Sam laughed, asking questions occasionally, but mostly he just enjoyed sitting there with his friends, with his arm around Blaine, soaking up the sun.

He would never take same and money for granted, but he missed the simple things when he was on the road and was determined to take advantage of normality will he was at home…or rather, their idea of normality, as Kurt, Rachel and Blaine broke out into a brief song.


End file.
